Talk:Li Qiye/@comment-119.95.237.80-20180412144425/@comment-34617305-20180416034420
Am going to restate those who ascended with him to the 10th World and some extra people who made it there due to him literally breaking the barrier to shreds and making huge holes so even random persons could ascend, along with some notes on some of them. On the Ship those who ascended were: Li Shuangyan Chen Baojiao Zi Cuining Lan Yunzhu Mei Suyao South Emperor Magu Jian Wushuang Long Jingxian Bai Jianzhen Sima Yujian Madam Ziyan (In chapter 1727 she is mentioned that will ascend with him in the 10th world, but she's never mentioned or appears in 10th world) Yuan Caihe (Similarly mentioned in chapter 1727 that she is preparing to ascend with him, but equally never mentioned or appears in aforementioned world) Su Yonghuang (Funny thing she's actually never mentioned that she would ascend with him only alluded back in the translated chapter 1151 when he appoints a new successor to the sect, nevertheless she appears in the 10th world) Su Zhen (Similarly funny, she's mentioned to ascend with him, but he never meets her in the 10th World due to Immortal Emperor Mu Tian basically kidnapping her after the Deity Academy Arc, for reasons that have to do with her bloodline) Allpine Treefather Bloodbull Godfiend Blood Forefather's Four Matrons War God Temple's Old Xian Yellow Dragon (One of the beasts sealed under the Hidden Dragon Mountains) Tyrant Tiger (One of the beasts sealed under the Hidden Dragon Mountains) On a different spatial tear: Ming Yexue along with the entirety of the Bi'an Beastworld (Never encountered or directly mentioned in 10th world though, only indirectly mentioned of how Li Qiye knew Miao Chan's identity through being mentioned by Yexue in the past) Random people taking the opportunity to ascend due to the numerous tears created: Miao Chan (Got help from the Scorpion God, the remnats of Heavenhoof Ravine and her own clan to help her ascend) Lunargrasp Fairy (Only logical explanation of how she ascended, though she appears in the 10th World after Mei Aoxue ascended due to becoming Immortal Emperor, guess she was laying low till that point) Probably Ancient Ming with Corporeal Zone hiding them (The real reason why Li qiye tore so many cracks to the barrier between the 9 Worlds and the 10th World, he was hoping the Ancient Ming would take this rare opportunity to ascend since in the end of the day they were from there and were only using the Nine Worlds to stage a comeback. Nevertheless, even with such a good opportunity Li Qiye wasn't certain that they would take it, because in the end it all depended on what kind of damage they suffered in the Old Man's hands when they assaulted the Immortal Demon Grotto when Black Dragon King raided the place to free Li Qiye and they did hoping to seize Longevity Grass, they manage to force the Old Man to abandon the Grass to safeguard it from and injure him but like Li Qiye said to do that they had to pay a hefty price for it and if the damage inflicted was too high they couldn't follow him to the 10th world even if they wanted, hence the preparations he left in the 9 Worlds in case the worst case scenario happens and they stay) On a single tear on his own Li Qiye ascended alone to draw most of the attention of the Great Emperor's waiting him to ambush him and guarantee relative safe passage to the rest who ascended with him.